


[Podfic] your team sux

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mikey stumbles into Ryan at the Stanley Cup game. Literally.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] your team sux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your team sux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438070) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Done for my podfic_bingo square Rare Pairing. Mikey/Ryan's pretty rare, right? Anyway, I thought gorgeousnerd's ficlet was funny and hot, so I recorded it!  
> Also, the coverart for this one is absolutely ridiculous and stupid, I tried to make it look all hockey-like and sporty but oh god, it just looks so terrible!

  
**Title:** Your Team Sux  
 **Author:**[gorgeousnerd](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[xojemmaxo](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Bandom (My Chemical Romance, Ryan Ross)  
 **Pairing:** Mikey Way/Ryan Ross  
 **Rating:** Explicit ****  
Time: 10:46 minutes  
 **Author's Summary:** _Mikey stumbles into Ryan at the Stanley Cup game. Literally._  


**Direct download:** [Here](http://xojemmaxo.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Your%20Team%20Sux.mp3)

 

**Original Text:**   [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438070)  


 


End file.
